Velvet Gold
by Spirit on Extesay
Summary: A statue falls in love with a chair. Mr. Chair. And Stephano is doing the love falling in. *Brofist*
1. Chapter One: First Meeting

I was walking down to the lunchroom down the halls of Amnesia High, completely silent. I'm not exactly what you would consider popular… I get made fun of a lot, I'm kind of a nerd. I wear vests, I have a beret to match, and glasses. I also spend most of my time reading, another reason nobody likes me. I'm too smart to be cool.

"Hey Chair boy!" One of the kids from Barrel Group called to me.

I shut my eyes and walked faster, clutching my book.

"Oi Chair! We're talking to you!" Another one snapped.

"Please leave me alone!" I said quietly.

"Oh, trying to defend yourself, whatcha' reading? Twilight?" Another mocked, pushing me into the rusty black lockers.

"I'm reading The S-shining…" I stuttered, looking away.

"Psh, that's a movie idiot." The voice of Monte' Barrel hissed.

"Hey dude, who's the gold dude with the Bro's?" A different Barrel asked.

"Huh? A new kid?" Monte' looked over too.

"This isn't over Chair." A barrel hissed, shoving me one last time before running over.

I breathed out and sped up my walking to the lunchroom, I just sat down and started reading. I didn't eat too much honestly. In the middle of my book, I heard the Bro's grunting. I looked up and that gold kid with the Bro's were walking over.

"Hey gay boy, you're at our table!" The gold boy snapped, crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at me.

"Oh, uh… Sorry… The Bros are usually over there…" I mumbled, shutting my book and standing up.

The Bro's grunted and started to turn around.

"No!" The new kid snapped.

All of the bros turned back around except for one, who kept walking.

"I want to sit here smartie, now _move_!" He hissed.

"Sorry…" I said quietly, proceeding to walk over.

"Um, Bro, they all decided to stay." I said to the one Bro who kept walking.

He growled and slashed my arm, turning back around.

"Ow!" I yelped, dropping my book and grabbing the wound.

"Oh Mr. Chair! Are you okay!" A girly voice asked.

"Uh, yeah… Thanks…" I answered, picking my book up and looking behind me to see who it was.

"AH! Oh uh… Hi Bro! How's it going!" I said nervously.

It was the main Bro's sister. She had long white hair with blood spattered in it, cuts all over her body along with dirty gauze. She was the only Bro who could talk, you know, because her jaw was still attached to the rest of her skull…

"Haha, why are you so nervous?" She smiled.

"I uh… I don't really talk to anyone…?" I answered.

"Hey Grunt babeh, why you talkin' to Mr. Chair? Come hang out with me!" Piggeh said smoothly, flipping his purple hair.

The Bro smiled.

"Bye Mr. Chair!" She waved, running to Piggeh.

I waved back awkwardly as Piggeh put his arm around her and walked off with her. He's such a man whore… Now you could say I'm jealous right now, but not over Bro. No, no, I like Piggeh. I left out the detail I like guys? Hm, strange… I continued to walk to the table, and sat down. I opened my book again and continued reading.

People threw their food at me as they walked by, but I ignored it.

"Chair boy! I see you met Stephano." A Barrel mocked, leaning on my table.

"Who? The gold kid?" I asked.

"You don't say?" He chuckled.

I sighed and bookmarked my page, getting ready for a long story.

"So, our head Barrel want's you to stay back from Stephano, he wants him to hang with us, not the Bros. And there is a chance he might want to become friends with you." He explained.

"Maybe go and talk to _him_ about this then?" I replied.

"No you idiot! He needs to think the Barrels are the coolest group here! We don't ask people to join idiot!" The Barrel snapped, slapping me.

"Ow!" I hissed, grabbing my cheek.

"So you better make us seem cool for him or else!" The barrel yelled stomping away.

I will never understand those guys… I continued to read and zoned out.

"Hey Chair." Someone said.

I looked up, the lunchroom was empty.

"Behind you smarty." The voice said again.

I shut my book and turned around. Oh, Stephano.

"Lunch is over kid." He scoffed.

"Ah, sorry… Thanks for telling me…" I mumbled, starting to walk.

"Wait…" Stephano called after me.

I looked back around and pushed my glasses up.

"Uh, don't tell anyone I talked to you, Loser." He hissed, pushing me out of his way and walking by.

I sighed and walked down the halls to my next class. English. I walked into Mr. Michealis's class, taking my seat.

The Bros sat up front, the Barrels in the middle, Suitors in the back, Piggeh and whatever girl he has in the front with the Bros, and me in the back corner. Stephano sat with the Bros.

"Okay class, as you may know already, there is a new student. Stephano, please stand up." The teacher smiled.

Stephano stood up and waved, the Barrels acted like they didn't care, the Bros grunted, Piggeh was locked onto a new girl, the other golden statue. Jessica, she isn't new though like Stephano. She's completely gold but has a crown and gown. The Suitors wheezed and waved back, causing chain-like noises to echo throughout the room. Stephano sat back down and Mr. Michealis began the lesson.

"Merde…" Stephano mumbled, taking notes.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Michealis said.

"Uh, it's a term that means this is fun in French." Stephano answered.

"Alright, well this is English kiddo." The teacher nodded to him, continuing the lesson.

We all took notes and after class, Stephano stayed back.

"I'm sure Mr. Chair would love to tutor you." Mr. Michealis said cheerfully.

I stopped at the door and looked back.

"Um, I heard my name." I said quietly.

"No no!" Stephano gasped.

"Ah, would you like to help Stephano with English?" He said smiling.

"Um, sure if he wants." I shrugged.

Stephano sighed, annoyed.

"Thanks Mr. Michealis…" He growled, stomping out of the room.

"Does he have a problem with you?" Mr. Michealis asked.

"Everyone does…" I sighed, walking out.

I went to the rest of my classes and started walking to my dorm.

"Hey Chair!" A Barrel called to me.

"Yes…?" I asked.

"We heard you're Stephano's tutor, kid. I thought I made it clear we want you to keep off." He hissed.

"Mr. Michealis volunteered me, I don't even want anything to do with him. He's just a jerk." I shrugged.

"Oh now is he? How nice, tell him you don't want to be his tutor, he's coming." The Barrel laughed, shoving me and walking away.

I continued walking and someone grabbed my shirt. I looked back and saw Stephano.

"Look, I uh…" I started.

"I don't want to do this just as much as you do." He hissed.

"Well, my dorm I guess?" I shrugged.

"Fine." He snapped, pushing me forward.

I kept walking, not even talking to him. We got to the dorm area and I let him into mine. It had book shelves everywhere, fully stocked with books. Mine is the only one with books, all of the rooms look pretty much the same though. We all have large beds with green bed spreads. Apple wood dressers, nightstands, and closets.

"Wow, you really are a book worm huh?" Stephano commented.

"You could say that… Now what do you need help with?" I asked.

"Nothing! That teacher went to assumptions!" He snapped.

"Then why are you here again?" I asked again.

"Because… Um, I don't even know!" He hissed, pulling one of my books down.

"Put that back please." I said calmly, sitting down and reading.

"Take your nose out of a book for once! That's all you have been doing since I got to this school, Jesus Christ!" He yelled, throwing the book he was holding at my head.

"Ugh, can you not do that? I had to pay for the books and for the shelves. Plus it took me years to get all of them, and hours to organize them." I sighed, picking up the book.

"Aw, poor nerd." Stephano cooed sarcastically.

"You know what? I think we're done here, so just leave!" I shouted, it was the first time I have ever raised my voice in 13 years!

"…" Stephano went silent, we just stared for a while at each other.

"Fine." Stephano snapped, storming out.

He slammed my door hard and I slammed my face on the desk.

"Ugh, I can't believe I actually raised my voice at someone… He already has a problem with me, yelling probably didn't make it any better." I sighed.

I was thinking about that, and there was a light knock on my door. I got up and opened it, greeted with girl Bro and Piggeh.

"Hi, my brother told me Stephano had an unpleasant experience here?" She smiled.

"I'll make you have a very pleasurable experience…" Piggeh whispered into her ear.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at me.

"Well Stephano said that he was sorry, he just didn't want to say it to your face, it's not his style." She giggled.

"Tell him it's all okay, it's nothing new." I sighed.

"I will, have a good day Mr. Chair!" She said happily.

"I can make you have a good night." Piggeh said to her, shutting my door.

"My GOD Piggeh." She groaned.

I sighed, "How inappropriate."

I went over to where the book had fallen and put it back on the shelf. I pouted a bit and stood in front of my desk.

"Chair Mode Activate. BOOP!" I chimed, locking myself in Chair Mode, grabbing my book again and reading.

* * *

I was in my third period class, which I have with Stephano, and I sucked in it. Fencing. Stephano was a master at it, of course. I guess that explains his dagger. The teacher took away his dagger because it was too dangerous, so he uses a plastic sword like the rest of us. I have no idea how to fence, I can't do anything sporty. We were supposed to be paired up for sparring, and of course:

"Stephano and Mr. Chair." The teacher announced monotone.

"Wait, what?" I gasped, looking to Stephano in horror.

He was fumbling with his sword, bending the blade and flicking it around. He looked puzzled, but annoyed in a way. He grunted and stomped his way to the sparring mat, taking his stance, staring at his sword. I hesitantly walked over, this is in front of the whole class! I'm going to embarrass myself so incredibly bad! I took my stance shaking, putting on my mask. Stephano took off his hat and revealed his long golden hair, tied to the side over his shoulder.

"Woah…" I breathed, his hair was… Amazing…

I was dazed and I didn't notice that Mr. Sutcliff blew the whistle to begin fencing. Stephano lunged at me and I stood, afraid but he missed, the sword going over my shoulder, and he tripped forward, landing on top of me. We stared at each other through our masks, totally shocked. The teacher blew the whistle and Stephano got up. I'll honestly say, I blushed. I know I did. I got up and Stephano was arguing with Mr. Sutcliff.

"I need my dagger! This flimsy piece of crap is too light!" Stephano yelled.

"You'll slaughter Mr. Chair!" The sassy teacher yelled back.

"I can stop it before I hurt him!" He argued back.

"I don't trust you!" Mr. Sutcliff yelled back.

All of the 'Untrusted Statues' as PewDie calls them, looked over.

"Ah GEEZUS CHRIST!" he exclaimed throwing his sword at one of the Untrusted Statue's head, knocking it off in the process.

"That's the last straw mister, I'm reporting you to the principle!" Mr. Sutcliff scolded while pressing the intercom button.

"Pewdie, I'm sending Stephano to your office immediately for his actions." He said into the intercom.

"I'll be awaiting his presence-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AW FUCK YOU!" Pewdie screamed, must have been one of the Bros pranking him again, then the speaker went silent.

"Merde…" Stephano cursed under his breath.

"Well, you heard the man, GEYT NOW!" Trip the ASSistant principal yelled from behind.

Stephano picked up his hat angrily and stomped towards the doors.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled as he walked by.

He stopped and shoved his mask into my chest, smirking. I just stood there looking confused as he walked away.

_Did he really just smirk at me? No, it couldn't be, I was imagining that… Why should I even care? It's not like I'd ever want to be with him right? _

"CHAIR! PAY ATTENTION!" A Barrel shouted snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you for that Barrel, but please have some more respect next time," Mr. Sutcliff sighed.

"Oh sorry, I'll pay more attention," I said a little embarrassed.

"Okay, now, Monte' Barrel you are Mr. Chair's sparring partner for now."

"Oh woht! Oi that ain't fair teach!" Monte' retorted.

"I don't want to hear any arguing, now go." Mr. Sutcliff responded pointing to the mat.

We took our positions and the whistle sounded, Monte' charged at me and I was shaking.

"Erm… Chair Mode activate. BOOP!" I said on instinct, going into Chair Mode.

The class laughed and Monte' still smacked me with his sword.

"Mr. Chair… Sit in the locker room for the remainder of the class…" Mr. Sutcliff sighed.

I jumped out of chair mode and dropped my sword, taking off my mask and dropping it. I bolted as quick as I could, highly embarrassed, and changed back into my clothes. I sat on a bench and continued reading my book, I was just getting into it, but of course, I was interrupted.

"Hey Chair." A familiar voice rang.

I looked up to be greeted by Stephano.

"Hello Stephano." I said quietly, looking back down.

Stephano chuckled a bit and opened his locker, changing out right in front of me.

"There's stalls you know…" I mumbled, continuing my book.

"Yeah, but your eyes are locked on a book, not me." He replied.

I sighed and soon his locker door shut, and he grabbed my book, marking the page and shutting it.

"Alright Mr. Chair, I want to know what's up with the attitude." He smirked again, sitting opposite of me.

"What attitude? I always act like this." I shrugged.

"You get all quiet around everybody, but you act normal around um… Morticia I think her name was, and when you are reading." He chuckled.

"I don't know… I like to be alone." I mumbled, playing with my fingers.

"One more question." He sighed.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I always see the Barrels yelling at you for nothing, what's up?" He asked.

"I can't tell, why would you care anyway?" I sighed.

"Because I can, why can't you tell? Is it something bad about me? I will end those Barrels." He started to raise his voice.

"No… It's nothing bad, but I guess… Since it's about you, you have a right to know. They want me to stay away from you because we might become friends, and if you couldn't tell, nobody likes me. The Barrels want to have you in their group, not the Bro's. I told them we couldn't even be friends, it's not like you even want to anyways." I sighed, looking down.

"Who says I don't want to?" He smiled.


	2. Chapter Two: Bros

I had a somewhat successful study time with Stephano, but we both kept getting distracted. I never get distracted. We have a curfew at 7:59 pm that we can't be roaming the halls after that time.

Stephano looked up at the clock I had over my desk and silently cursed. He knew it was past curfew.

"Do you think I could make it to my dorm if I sneak out?" Stephano asked.

"No way, Pewdie has Brutes roaming the halls every night to make sure no one goes sneaking through the halls." I replied.

"Oh merde, well what should I do?" Stephano asked again a little more shyly.

"Um, well… My bed is big enough for two…" I replied, blushing and looking down to my feet.

"Yeah… It wont be like, gay or anything though… Right?" The golden boy questioned further.

"Of course not… I uh, actually have a stuffed whale… Named Shammie…" I trailed off.

"You named it!" Stephano gasped.

"Sorry! I was only twelve… But he's like five feet, so he could be a barrier." I mumbled.

"Um, alright…" He replied, scratching the back of his head. "Geezus Christ."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to have an extra pair of Pjs lying around would you?" He asked laughing a bit nervously.

"Um, oh! Yeah actually, in my dresser, it's new so don't worry." I replied going over to my dresser.

"Oh okay, thanks." He said taking the extra pair of Pjs from me. He went to go change in the small bathroom every dorm was equipped with.

I changed into my pajamas and soon Stephano came out, the pants just a bit short on him.

"I feel exposed." He stated, rubbing his foot on his ankle.

"It's okay, I'll roll my pant legs up a little if it makes you feel better." I offered.

"Uh, if you want, but I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed." He mumbled, walking to the side of his choice and laying down, covering himself with the green blanket.

I sighed and put my glasses on the dresser and got on the other side, the stuffed whale being our barrier. My foot grazed his, and he was cold to the touch, making me flinch a little.

"Sorry… It's part of being a golden statue." Stephano chuckled, obviously noticing my flinch.

"It's fine…" I replied, gripping the whale's flipper and shutting my eyes, drifting into my sleep.

I woke up and something cold was wrapped around my arm, I opened my eyes and blinked a few times, looking down, noticing golden arms entwined with mine.

I flinched and gasped, falling out of the bed, making Stephano grumble and sit up, he leaned over the edge of the bed and chuckled a bit.

"You alright Mr. Chair?" He asked tiredly.

"Yeah… Can you please hand me my glasses?" I groaned, sitting up myself.

He nodded and handed them to me, and I slipped them on, everything becoming more clear. Stephano stood up and stretched, grabbing his pile of clothes and walking into the bathroom. I jumped up and stumbled around for my own. I put them on quickly and looked into my mirror, noticing my hair looked like a brown cactus. I combed it down and adjusted my glasses. I took Chair Mode and started reading my book.

Stephano soon came out of the bathroom without his shirt/tunic on, he still had pants though.

"Um, could you put on your shirt please. I don't think they'd let you roam the halls without one." I mumbled not looking up from my book.

"I wish I could but I can't seem to find it," He replied chewing on his finger, "Could you help me find it?"

"Oh sure!" I said marking my book and getting out of ChairMode. We started looking when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Oh no…" I breathed. I quickly went to where Stephano was and grabbed him.

"Hey what're you doing?" He asked surprised.

"Just stay in the bathroom quietly until the person leaves, them seeing you without a shirt in my room wouldn't be good for either of us." I said while pushing him into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"Come in!" I said a bit nervous. I was quite surprised of who walked in, Jessica the other golden statue.

"Hey Mr. Chair! Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could ask your thoughts on someone. Sorry if it's a weird question." She said looking at her shoes blushing a copper color.

"Oh, um, sure." I replied a little unsure, "You can have a seat over there" I pointed to a spare chair I had near my desk for visitors, as you could imagine I didn't get many.

"Kay thanks." She said going over and sat down.

"ChairMode Activate: Boop." I chimed. I heard her giggle a little.

"So, who was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Well, he's the new kid, Stephano was it? Anyway I see him talking to you sometimes, and um…" She trailed off.

"Yeah?" I wanted her to continue.

"Well… I think he's kinda cute… do you think he would like me?" She asked nervously.

"Uh, I don't know him too well, but maybe, he seems like the stubborn rebel kind of dude. And you're both statues, so that's a plus." I chuckled shyly.

"Oh, well that's-"

Something fell over in my bathroom and we both looked over. Stephano…

"What was that?" She asked, standing up.

"Probably my… Hairspray can, I put it a little close to the edge of the counter because you knocked." I said quickly.

"I'll go look." She offered, walking over.

"No, it's okay." I insisted.

"No, and what if it wasn't the hairspray? Why would you even have some?" She giggled, opening the door.

We all stood frozen, she had a bronze blush covering her cheeks.

"Hi." She squeaked, waving at Stephano.

"Hi…" He mumbled, looking down.

She bit her lip and ran out of my dorm, slamming the door behind her.

"Talk about awkward…" He breathed, scratching the back of his head.

"Well um, do you like her?" I asked.

"Well… She's cute but, I uh… Have my sights on someone else." He shrugged.

"Will you tell me?" I asked, smirking a little.

"I can't." He shook his head, walking from the bathroom and sitting on the bed.

"I'll tell you who I like." I said, instantly regretting it.

"Maybe… Who is it?" He mumbled, scanning the floor.

I don't like anyone… I know Morticia will back me up on this, she always has, we had this same problem in eighth grade, but she didn't like anyone, so I know she'll understand if this gets to her.

"Morticia." I lied.

"R-really! You two would be very cute together…" He sighed.

"Really? Um, thanks." I've never thought of me and her together, if I wasn't gay ya know.

"Well, better get ready for class right? Still gotta find my shirt though" He sighed.

"Oh hey, there it is," I said pointing to the underside of my bed. "You must have accidentally kicked it there."

"Ah, thank you." He grabbed his shirt/tunic proceeding to put it on.

"You're welcome, see you in class then." I waved at him as he left. He waved back smiling.

I sighed and walked to my bathroom, smiling a little as I passed my bottle of hairspray.

"She thought I was lying." I chuckled slyly.

I sprayed my hair into place and put my beret on, brushing my teeth and all the necessities. I put socks on, then my shoes. I grabbed my books for Mr. Faustus's class and sped walked down the hall.

"Oi, Chair fag!" A barrel laughed, shoving me into a locker from behind.

"Saw Stephano coming out of your dorm, what did we tell you?" He hissed into my ear.

"Just leave me alone…" I sighed, starting to shake.

"Why was he even there!" He snapped, ramming my face into the lockers.

"Barrel boy, leave my buddy alone!" Stephano hissed from down the hall.

"Buddy huh? Fuck off Chair." He scoffed, walking away.

"Are you okay Mr. Chair?" Stephano asked, the Bro's right behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks…" I mumbled.

"Those damned Barrels are gonna get it someday!" Stephano hissed.

"LOL, can't wait for the day." I laughed. It was the first time I've laughed since I got to this school.

"Today, you can walk with us to classes." He said slapping my back. He had a hard slap so I fumbled my step.

"Thanks Stephano." I said with a little grin on my face. Things were starting to look up for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Study

**(A/N )HOLY BUTTS, WE ARE SO SORRY ABOUT THE SLOW UPDATE! We've been waaaaay too lazy, and yes, there are two writers to this story. IT IS UP NOW SO ENJOY BROS! *sorry brofist***

* * *

{Faustus Class}

"Okay class, take your seats." Mr. Faustus declared.

"Hey, you can sit with us Mr. Chair." Stephano motioned me to sit down on a seat next to him.

"Heh thanks Steph, is it okay if I call you that?" I asked nervously.

"Eh, sûr." He shrugged.

I guessed that meant "sure" only because it sounded like it. So we sat down and Mr. Faustus started his lecture. I tried to pay close attention to what he was teaching but my eyes kept wandering over to Stephano. He didn't seem like he was paying attention, it looked like he was drawing. So I nudged him and asked in a whisper what he was drawing.

"Oh nothin' much really, Je ne peux pas vraiment attention aux conférences de classe. Especially here." He whispered back.

"Uuuhh…"

"Oh, my apologies mon ami, I'm still learning English. I said I can't really pay attention to these class lectures. I just get distracted." He shrugged.

*smack!*

"Ah!" I exclaimed.

"Do you have something you'd like to say in front of the whole class?" Mr. Faustus had just smacked my desk with his teaching ruler.

"Um, no sir. Sorry won't happen again." I apologized

"Well it better not. Now, for our next lesson, we will be learning how to be factoring polynomials." He returned to the front of the class.

"Jeezus Christ he's mean." Stephano side commented.

"Sshh…" I whispered, "I don't want to get in trouble again."

"Pfft, fine." He scoffed, obviously un-amused.

I sighed and the day went on as usual, until we got to English.

Stephano and I both hesitated before we walked in, knowing that Jessica was also in the same class.

"Just ignore her, and don't make a sound if she tries to talk to you, got it?" Stephano hissed proceeding to walk in.

I nodded slightly and walked in after him. As we sat down I saw Jessica staring at Stephano, he glanced at her for a moment then she blushed and quickly looked down at her paper.

"Heh, this is gonna be interesting." I smiled to myself, amused at Jessica's expression.

"Hello class, hope you all had a good nights sleep. You all better be prepared for today's test."

_'SHIT! I completely forgot today we were having a test!' _I scolded myself. I could tell Stephano was surprised just as well by the way his eyes widened.

"Uh, excuse me, sir? I wouldn't be needing to take this test, yah know cus I'm new and everything…" Stephano asked.

"OH, but of course young statue, for you especially! It'll give us a chance to see what you learned so far." Mr. Michealis smiled.

"Ah, right." Stephano looked disheartened down at his desk top.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll do fine! Now before you begin, let's go over the test rules."

_'Well, even with my limited amount of studying, I'll bet I won't be the worst at this.'_

* * *

{Testing has finished}

"Well, that wasn't the worst test I've taken," I sigh with relief. I wonder how Stephano did; he looked stressed through the whole test.

"Worst. Test. Ever." Stephano muffled, his head was on the desk.

"Aw come on, I don't think you did _that _bad."

"Ahem, Stephano please come here," Mr. Michealis beckoned him over.

"Oh merde." He got up and walked to Mr. M's desk at the front of the classroom.

I could see the teacher whispering to Stephano, he didn't look too happy. I saw Stephano's face darken, he's mad. I can tell Mr. Michealis is trying to calm him, giving suggestions.

Stephano stomps back over to his desk which is right next to mine and folds his arms over his chest as he sits.

"So, what happened up there?" I ask as nicely as I could.

"Enseignant stupide, qui croit-il qu'il est? Cette école est inutile."

"Um, English please?" I innocently say, instantly regretting it.

"ENGLISH!" He almost yells, "What a sorry excuse for a language."

I looked down, a reflex I've learned. I stared at my hands, folded neatly in my lap, not saying anything.

"Hey, Mr. Chair, I'm sorry. It's not your fault." Stephano sighed.

I nodded in acknowledgement. "I know, but I wish I could have helped by studying with you more."

"…Maybe we should schedule more study times, it might help for next time." Stephano smiled at me. I was a little surprised since he didn't like being tutored.

"It's nice to hang out with you," he said reading my mind, "I feel like I can actually calm down and concentrate. Je commence à vraiment vous aimez. Ha ha." He said warmly.

"R-really?" I stammered, "I didn't catch that last part but, you don't mind all the studying we do, especially with me?"

He just chuckles at my reaction. It wasn't a mean chuckle, just a teasing one. I smiled back feeling content.

"Alright, then let's schedule one for tonight, hopefully you don't have plans." I said.

"Nah, that'd be okay. You know, tonight, maybe we c-"

*_BRRRRRRRRRRRING!* _The bell rang, signaling class to end.

"Sorry Stephano, I didn't catch that last part." I sheepishly smiled.

"Oh, uh nothing. Well see yah!" He quickly walks out of the class.

_'What was that all about?' _I thought to myself staring after him.

* * *

{STUDY TIME}

"So what's the transitive verb?" I asked, smiling at his progress through everything.

"It's holds." He grunted

"Yes! We've finished the chapter!" I cheered, shutting the large book.

His eyes lit up, and he grinned, leaning over in his chair to hug me. It caught me off guard as I sat in Chairmode.

"Awesome! You make tutoring somewhat fun!" He laughed happily.

"Haha, I'm just glad you're improving with your English!" we shared the laugh for a while. When he finally sat back down he just stared at me with a smile.

"You know, I've never heard you laugh, it's cute!" Stephano grinned.

"U-uh, well, thanks? But it's far from cute, sir! You've got a manly voice, all gruff and tuff!" I giggled.

"OH YOU BET I'M THE MAN IN THIS RELATIONSHIP!" He laughed sarcastically.

"Oh no! Don't use your manly voice against me!" I said in a high pitched girly voice.

We both burst out laughing, and couldn't stop until Stephano fell out of his chair and I fell out of Chairmode! We sat on the ground, trying to catch our breath when Stephano gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked still trying to breathe.

"I gotta go! It's almost curfew. Oh, and thanks for the tutoring Mr. Chair, you really helped." And with that he gathered his books and ran out my door.

'_*sigh* His laugh.' _I blushed at the thought.

That night, I couldn't help but think of him, sort of missing his body lying next to mine.

I slept extra well that night.


	4. Chapter 4: Close Encounters

Right now we were being instructed by Mr. Sutcliffe on how to play rugby. Surprisingly, it's the one sport I can actually accomplish something in. Though, nobody wants me on their teams because I'm the gay kid, and I seem weak. Though a lot of my peers know I'm exceptional at this sport, I still am known as the loser.

"Alright, so! Team captains are Stephano and Monte'!" Mr. Sutcliffe called.

The golden boy smirked, standing beside the coach, and Monte' on the other side.

"Stephano, since you are the newest to the school, please choose first."

He grinned, looking straight at me. "Mr. Chair!"

People snorted and laughed, leering in my direction as I walked to stand by Stephano. The teams were soon chosen, and our team was looking pretty good. Normally nobody would want the bros on the team because they just scare the other players so much they run faster. But truly they can tackle, and not physically or mentally damage them.

The doors slammed behind us, but nobody bothered to look, probably just some kid who was late for class.

"Alright, captains, come here an-" Mr. Sutcliffe cut off, staring behind us.

"I heard we were playing rugby today, Sutcliffe."

"Bassy! Are you here to play too?" The coach blushed, thinking he was smooth.

Mr. Michaelis cringed and shook his head. "Uh, I need Stephano for study hall."

My stomach dropped, and Stephano groaned, "Seriously!? I'm doing fine!"

The coach let Mr. Michaelis take Stephano away, and I was left with nobody. This is really one of the worst things about not having friends, you're screwed when you're alone in rugby.

"Ah, well. Since Stephano had to leave, as well as Bassy… Mr. Chair will be the new team captain. Please, take the ball." Mr. Sutcliffe grinned, his red hair flopping into his face.

He tossed me the ball, and I dropped to the ground trying to catch it. The other team started laughing at me, and we took our places.

The game soon started, and I must say, I got some pretty decent tackles in.

Though nobody really wants the gay kid's face near their arse…

Well, maybe' Mr. Sutcliffe is Mr. Michaelis was playing against him.

The other team just got angry at me, usually smacking my on the head if I successfully tackled them.

"Alright, head in!"

I could never be happier, I fell behind everyone, of course, but I got to the locker rooms pretty quickly for me. I changed, and as always, I was shoved into the walls on the way out.

Now it was time for Algebra IIIIIIIIIIII. Mr. Faustus was really nice, but a giant arse if you got on his nerves.

I took my seat in the back corner, and class started. As Mr. Faustus started calling out the names of the students to see who was present and what not, I was starting to worry Stephano wouldn't make it on time. He's already gotten too many late slips, one more and he's going to be privately schooled by Pewdie.

"Stephano the Statue?"

Everyone was silent, though a lot of the kids knew where he was, we weren't allowed to defend a tardy peer.

"Oh, that boy better have a good reason for being tardy, again…" Mr. Faustus sighed, adjusting his specs.

We started the lesson, identifying and finding the quotient of polynomials. I sat slouched, taking extra notes for Stephano, it's the least I could do for him, rights?

About halfway through the lesson, Mr. Michaelis walked in, Stephano following.

"Ah, Sebastian, you've found our rogue?" The professor smirked.

"No, he's been in my study hall. I apologize for keeping him so long, do not punish him. Just make sure he gets the notes, yeah? He's worked really hard to keep his English grades up."

Stephano rolled his eyes and took the empty seat by me, and I slid the notes over to him. He smiled and nodded thankfully.

"I don't know Mr. Michaelis, English is a whole different ball game from algebra." Mr. Faustus smirked amusingly, winking to the other teacher.

Mr. Michaelis chuckled, "I know, do it for me, yeah?"

Some of the girls in the class squealed, and giggled. Everyone kind of had a feeling Faustus and Michaelis had something going on, and Coach Sutcliffe wasn't a big fan.

It's all just gossip though, you never know, one of them could be married or something, you never know.

Algebra passed by with agonizing slowness, and once the class let out, me and Stephano immediately headed to my dorm. We study every day after our classes.

We walked into the plain dorm room, and I chair moded, Stephano taking the seat across from me.

"So, Michaelis and Faustus, eh?" He smirked.

"Hm? Oh, it's just a silly rumor, now let's stu-"

"I honestly thing Sutcliffe has a thing for Mr. Michaelis though, I mean, seriously. The dude practically exploded when he came to get me…" He chuckled.

"Stephano, come on, let's talk about this later." I sighed.

"But then, it's sort of obvious Michaelis has a thing for Faustus, he kept referring to him in study hall, not to mention the obvious flirting in Algebra." He started laughing quietly to himself.

"Stephano, we need to study…" I breathed.

"But we always study!" He complained.

I groaned, "That's the point!"

Stephano laughed, claiming he was just messing with me.

We had a fairly successful study session, and he stood up to put one of my books back on my case behind me.

"Thanks for the study time bro, it really has been helping. Michaelis sai-"

He tripped over my foot, knocking me out of chairmode, and landed on top of me.

I looked up to him; his eyes were widened, and so were mine. A blush crept onto my face, and I could see him turning a copper color as well.

"Um, sorry… I didn't mean to uh… D-do that…" He mumbled.

"It's fine." I said quickly, my voice a few vocal meters higher than normal.

I could just feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment and a little fear, he's so close…

He started to lean down, and I didn't even think, I leaned my head up too, until-

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Stephano's eyes widened, and he rolled off of me, helping me up.

Well… That could've gone extremely well… Or bad, but good…? Whatever.

I opened the door, and Morticia greeted me.

"Hey! You aren't busy, right?" She asked.

"Um, actually, I kind of have Stephano for a study session…" I mumbled, looking to my feet.

"Oh yeah! Sorry! I'll just ask Piggeh, yeah? Or would you like to go to the Museum of Most Famous Interruptions?" She grinned.

I cringed at the thought, "No, I will have to decline… Thank you though, have fun."

"Alright, see you guys later!" She waved, and I shut the door, shivering to the thought of interruptions.

Speaking of those, she was one. A very bad one.

"Oh dude! I totally forgot, you're like, in love with her!" Stephano groaned.

"Eh!?"

"I'm so sorry! I like, I just… Merde'! Je suis totalement gâché notre amitié!" He said frantically.

I honestly couldn't understand a word he was saying after that, he was just all French and confusion. He finally just stopped and took a good looking at me, and ran out of my dorm.

Honstly, sometimes he can make a person feel really down.


	5. Chapter 5: Melody

Lately, Stephano has been ignoring me. It hurts really bad to see him glance over to me and just keep walking.

He knows I'm there, alone, but he just walks away anyway. I can't help but feel a certain loneliness when he does that.

I know it's because it must be awkward for him because of what happened a little bit ago, two weeks to be exact, but I've gotten over it already. Probably because I can't deny it anymore, but I probably like him a little more than is normal.

The only people who talk to me are the teachers and Morticia, occasionally Piggeh because he is always with my friend, but never just on his own accord. The barrels talk to me too, if you count extreme harassment and torture.

Speaking of the devil…

"Yo, Chair! Your lover still not talking to you?"

I just stopped walking, I've given up fighting or trying to run away long ago.

The back of my vest was gripped and I was shoved against the wall, staring blankly into the face of a barrel.

"Ah? No answer? What happened, did you still not make up?" He mocked, pouting and laughing horribly.

He shoved me once more, and I looked over his shoulder, to see Stephano glancing over apologetically, and he just walked away.

Just like him.

Well, normally he would come and help, but now the whole awkward factor we have now is keeping him from doing that.

"Whatever, I can't be late to Michelis' class, bye faggot."

He shoved my books from my hands and walked away. I sighed and picked them back up, heading to the same class.

I walked in, just before the bell, and Mr. Michaelis looked at me puzzled. I was never this late, even though the bell hasn't rung yet. I'm usually the first in class.

The tardy bell rang and Mr. Michealis began the lesson.

"Alright class, simmer down, simmer down. I need to leave for a moment, may I trust you all to behave?"

"No."

Mr. Michealis' eyebrow twitched, and he glanced to me.

"Mr. Chair, please come with me for a second." He said softly.

I choked on my breath and stumbled out of my seat. Nodding. I followed him out of the room. He shut the door behind us and looked down at me with concern.

"Mr. Chair, has something been up lately? I've taken note that you and Stephano never talk anymore, did something come up? His grades have dropped as well, what happened?"

I can't tell him what happened! We almost kissed for the love of Pewdie!

"Er, well… Um, we just got in a little argument… I didn't understand half of it, for he yelled in French, but it's nothing!" I laughed nervously.

Concern still painted his face, "Mr. Chair, you know you can come talk to me about anything, right? Me, Claude, Pewdie, any one of us will gladly help you."

"Thank you Mr. Michealis! I know, but it's really fine. I apologize on behalf of his grades, I take full responsi-"

"Please, say no more. It's not your responsibility. You know, how about I just give you my class off, go and have a free class in your dorm or something?" He smiled softly, his eyes sparkling.

_Well, now I can see why all the girls fangirl over him._

"Mr. Michealis, I could never ditch your class! That's so-"

"Please, just this time. Now go grab your stuff." He kept that smile, and I smiled back, for the first time in a few weeks.

"Thank you Mr. Michealis! I'll promise to do an essay while I'm in my dorm."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes opening the door for me. I went in and grabbed my things, some students protesting my being able to leave the lecture, and Mr. Michealis just ordering them to calm down.

I didn't go to my dorm, like Mr. Michealis said to, I actually went to the music room.

I personally like to play piano to soothe my nerves. I normally write or just read a book, but piano is always the most comforting.

I set my bag on the side of the stool, and sat down on said stool. I placed my fingers on the ivory keys, and began playing the first tones that came to mind. It's not even a song; it's just whatever comes to heart.

I was so lost in the random, but beautiful tones of the piano; I hadn't noticed anything around me. I finally opened my eyes, a soft smile on my face, and looked up to the door. My eyes focused on a shiny golden boy, staring back at me with wide eyes.

"S-Stephano! I'm sorry! A-are you here to p-play!?" I stuttered, stumbling off of the stool, grabbing my bag.

"Er, no. I just heard piano, and I came to see who it was. It was um, very… How do you say it? It had a certain… _Je ne sais quois_."

"O-oh… I uh, don't know what t-that means, but er, thanks?" I stuttered nervously.

We just stared at each other, his face was saddening, and I'm sure I just looked like a fool.

"Look, about what happened… I'm really sorry. I mean, you probably don't even like… Er, nevermind. Sorry, you like Morticia."

I bit my lip, now or never.

"No, I don't."

He looked puzzled, and arched an eyebrow.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean… There's a reason I get called a faggot all the time Stephano." I breathed, blushing furiously.

His eyes widened, "What!? Why didn't you tell me!? You could trust me!"

I shook my head, walking past him to the door.

I opened it, looking to the floor and gritting my teeth.

"_It's because I like you that I never told you…"_


	6. Chapter 6: Sarcasm

"Class, calm down you hooligans! Gee willickers, I've never met a more out of place class in my life!" Mr. Faustus groaned.

"Ah, whatever, we aren't learning today anyway!" A barrel laughed.

The teacher rolled his eyes and waited for the class to get settled, clearing his throat.

"Alright, so today we're going on a tour of the classes available to the next year classes. Mr. Michealis will be taking one half of the grade. As I call your name, I will tell you your group, understand?"

The class let out a few groans.

He called out names, and I awaited which group I would be doomed to. Right now, I'm kind of leaning towards Mr. Michaelis' group; the kids in that group are somewhat well-behaved.

"Mr. Chair, Michaelis."

I sighed, leaning back in my chair with a small smile. At least nobody will bother me in that group.

"Stephano the Statue, Michaelis."

I choked on my breath, is it too late to rethink Mr. Michaelis' group?

I and Stephano were kind of on awkward speaking terms now. I sort have, probably told him I liked him.

Yeah, that's not awkward.

He says hello and stuff, and we even tried studying again, though that was just awkward to a never ending extent.

"Leave to your groups, please."

I stood up and grabbed my bag, being trampled by the other kids who were leaving to Mr. Michaelis' group.

Stephano just strode past me, avoiding eye contact.

Well, don't I just feel like a winner.

I walked to my group, and Mr. Michaelis called our names to make sure we were all here.

"Okay, to the first class!" He grinned.

"Excuse me, what is the first class?" A girl asked softly.

"Oh, you'll find out." He chuckled, walking ahead of us.

We walked to a different wing of the school, and filed into a classroom, taking our seats.

"Oh! Bonjour!" Some blonde man grinned, clearly French.

Everyone looked at Stephano, chuckling and giggling.

"Hello, welcome!" A slightly taller, blue haired with a baret and specs smiled.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, or Mr. Bonnefoy. Whatever you want to call moi! Clearly, I am French, and I am looking forward to teaching you all!" The blonde one grinned, pulling a red rose from the small vase on his desk.

"Bonjour M. Bonnefoy, heureux d'être dans une classe avec quelqu'un qui peut réellement parler! " Stephano snorted.

Everyone looked around in confusion, and Mr. Bonnefoy laughed gladly.

"Ah, I see we have another who can speak the language of love! I look forward to you especially!" The blonde grinned, pointing to Stephano with the red rose in his hand.

Some of the girls squealed and the Frenchman chuckled, winking; only making them fangirl harder.

"Well I am Komui Lee, or Mr. Lee. I'm also the school's science teacher. I direct the robotics club and help Francis out whenever needed." The other smiled softly.

"What kind of class is this?" A barrel yelled.

"Ohonhonhon! Ce sera votre classe d'éducation sexuelle! " Mr. Bonnefoy sang.

"Ah?"

My peers looked around in confusion, and Stephano snorted, starting to chuckle.

"Stephano, what did he say?" Jennifer asked.

"It's a _sexual education class_!" He roared, laughing loudly.

Everyone else laughed too, and I just sat blushing. It's a part of life; I don't see why they're laughing…

"Oi! It's a beautiful part of life!" The Frenchman scolded.

"Just stay away from Lenalee!" Mr. Lee cried.

Everyone ignored Mr. Bonnefoy, staring at the now angered bluenette.

"Don't mind him class, come, and let us move on to the next class." Mr. Michaelis proclaimed.

As we were walking out of the room, I caught Mr. Bonnefoy staring after Stephano. I laughed silently at the thought, a teacher attracted to a student? How creepy!

Mr. Michaelis led us into another classroom. There was a large American flag hung above the teacher's desk and many American trademarks decorating the classroom.

"Yo dudes! The name's Alfred F. Jones and I'm your future U.S. history teacher! If you ever need help, just remember, I'm the hero! Just call me America!" The spunky blond man laughed.

"Erm, yes. Class let's move on, shall we?" The group backed out slowly while Mr. Jones continued to laugh.

"My goodness he's a nut. Alright class! The next room we will be visiting is the cooking class!" Mr. Michaelis announced walking us up some stairs.

We walked into a room, immediately greeted by a happy young man with a plate of pasta.

"Ve~ Welcome to the cooking class! I'm the assistant, Feliciano Vargas! I really like pasta! Pasta is so good, and I'm good at making it too! Though the actual teacher is Japanese, he prefers Soba. He actually says my pasta is gross. Do you want to t-"

"Shut up!" A deep voice growled.

"Ve~ I surrender! Please don't hurt me! I have family in your country!" The Italian squealed, scurrying away.

A tall man with a long, dark blue ponytail emerged, a scowl on his face.

"Ignore Feliciano, he's a _baka_. I'm Kanda Yuu, but if you dare call me by my first name, I will have you suspended. Got it? We'll be making soba for the duration of the year you spend with me." He said firmly, his deep voice intimidating.

"Well, someone is certainly stern! Yuu could use a chill pill!"

We all turned around to face Lavi. He's just a hyperactive kid, and he always hangs out with the music teacher.

"Dammit Lavi!" The teacher growled.

"Ha! Yuu is only nine!"

"Lavi!"

"Oh, Yuu! Are Yuu getting mad?"

"Alright! Sorry to bother you Kanda, on to the next class!" Mr. Michaelis grinned, leading us out of the class once more.

We went to the Art class, Music, in which the teacher was happy to see my face, and to visit the School counselor.

He's actually really creepy. I don't really like Mr. Braginski.

The art teacher is Ms. Kuchiki, she's kind of bad at drawing, but it's the feeling that counts, right?

The music teacher is Allen Walker. He's only fifteen, but he's a prodigy pianist. He's also best friends with Lavi, like I've said before.

The science class was pretty scary too. It was with Mr. Lee. He kept yelling about how his robots were to protect someone named Lenalee from marriage. He also asked to perform an experiment on me because of my chairmode…

Let's just say I'm not really looking forward to the new science teacher.

I think the only semi-normal teacher today was Mr. Jones. He's just a little excited about his job, but he seems fairly normal.

We were back in Mr. Michaelis' room right now, and he was instructing us.

"Alright! Tomorrow you will actually be spending class time in the classes we have toured today. You will be assigned partners, and you will stick with them throughout the day with the schedule I provide you all with.

We all nodded, and Mr. Michaelis called out the partners. I was paired up with Stephano, naturally. Mr. Michaelis just wants to help, I know that.

But really this is a little bad on my part.

We were both given a copy of the same schedule, and to our greatest wishes, we got an hour and a half with Mr. Bonnefoy! Oh goodie!

Yeah, no.

I can't wait to spend an hour and a half sitting next to the boy I have a crush on learning about sex! Oh, and Mr. Bonnefoy has a thing for Stephano, goodie!

Tomorrow will be the best day ever, no doubt!

Ha, yeah.

_I love sarcasm. _


	7. Chapter 7: First

"The most important part of masturbation is to always have someone visually enjoyable in mind! Like that one Austrian man who plays piano with Mr. Walker. He has a certain… Je nes sais quois… _I want to lick it!_"

I cringed and everyone in the class was giggling and blushing like idiots at the Frenchman. Even Stephano was turning bronze.

"None of you better be thinking of my dearest Lenalee! None!" Mr. Lee yelled.

"First assignment! Turn to your partner and share who you think about during masturbation!" Mr. Bonnefoy sang. "Ah, Stephano, want to talk with me?"

The girls squealed and let out small screams, and Stephano politely declined, mumbling something in French as he awkwardly turned to me.

That is, until we heard Mr. Bonnefoy and Lavi talking.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, I personally think of Yuu." The red-head blushed.

The teacher grinned and leaned closer to Lavi. "Ohonhonhon! Is that so?"

"Yeah… It's just… Yuu can be really sexy sometimes…" The boy said softly, blushing harder.

"Lavi! Please, no need for this…" The teacher sighed happily, shutting his eyes.

"But… I love Yuu!"

"Ohonhon! Come along dear Lavi! I cannot hold back anymore!" The Frenchman gushed.

He lunged towards Lavi with a kissy-face, and Lavi panicked.

"Big hammer, little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" He yelled, smacking the teacher with his hammer.

Everyone stared at them with confusion and shock.

Had Mr. Bonnefoy seriously just do that?

"Oh, er, sorry Mr. Bonnefoy…" Lavi laughed nervously.

"Eh… That really hurt, mon ami…"

Everyone laughed and Mr. Bonnefoy sat down at his desk, rubbing his temple.

"Er, Mr. Chair? What do you think about?"

I blushed, turning to face the golden boy beside me.

I like that we haven't talked in weeks, and the first thing we talk about is who we think about during masturbation.

"I uh… I don't like… I don't do that…" I denied.

He blushed a copper color, looking to the desk quickly.

"Yeah, me neither." He said quickly.

I blushed and looked to the desk as well.

"Stephano? Is there a problem, mon ami?" Mr. Bonnefoy asked.

"Eh!? Oh, uh, non." He nodded, smiling softly to the other Frenchman.

"Are you sure? Nous pouvons parler en français si vous le souhaitez." Mr. Bonnefoy smiled back, a sparkle of _something_ in his eyes.

"Non! Il ya juste tension maladroit!"

"Ah, I see. Well, you can always talk to me~" The Frenchman winked.

"Erm, thanks…?"

"Of course, mon ami!" The teacher strode away, sitting back at his desk.

"Mr. Chair, we really need to talk." The golden boy said beside me.

"Well, it's only been about four weeks…" I huffed, looking away.

"Come on, please? I really need to talk to you, but like, in private."

I sighed, nodding. I mean, I _have_ been craving a conversation with him.

"Where will we be talking?" I asked, looking up to him.

"Your dorm? Then maybe' we can uh… Get some studying in too… I mean, only if you want." He said quickly, scratching the back of his neck.

"It's fine, Mr. Michaelis told me about your grades. Of course I'll help you." I smiled softly.

The final bell rang, signaling our last class was over, and everyone got up an ran.

"Augh! Hasn't anybody ever heard of letting the teacher say goodbye!?" Mr. Bonnefoy huffed.

"I need to find Lenalee!" Mr. Lee ran out of the room as well.

"Well, that was quite weird. So, to my dorm?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He nodded, turning to Mr. Bonnefoy. "Bye Francis, see you next year."

His blue eyes brightened, and he grinned.

"I am looking forward to it mon ami! You too Mr. Chair!" He called after us.

We walked in awkward silence through the hallways, and down the corridors of the dorm rooms. I held open the door for him, and allowed him in. We walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So… What did you want to talk about?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"It's sort of about when we were in the music room… About what you said." He bit his lip, looking to me nervously.

I blushed, my eyes widening, "Uh, w-what about it?"

"Was it true?" He was blushing a copper color now.

I looked to my feet. I mean, he already heard it for himself, why lie now? There's honestly no point. Also, he already broke off all friendship ties, so what's the difference if he does reject me?

"Well… Yes. I'm not even going to lie about it… I really do… Sort of… Have a crush on you." My voice was just above a whisper at the end, and I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Mr. Chair… Why didn't you tell me?" He breathed.

"I didn't want you to reject me. You were really one of the only people to truly get to know me, and not judge me. I didn't want to ruin that." I laughed at how pathetic I sounded. "Wow… I really am just a loser…"

"Mr. Chair! Don't say that!" He ordered, putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know I might come off as a dick sometimes, but honestly, wasn't it a little obvious that I felt the same?"

I looked up, still blushing. "W-what..?"

He breathily laughed, smirking, looking into my eyes. "Un tel imbe'cile…"

"Seriously, that French stuff is confusing, did you just call me stupid…?"

"Mr. Chair, honestly. Think. My actions, my speech, anything. It changes around you. Hell I almost kissed you! Come on, why would you think I would reject you?"

I just stayed silent, it is a bit true… He was disappointed when I said I liked Morticia, the almost-kiss, all of it. I just refused to believe it.

"If you liked me, why did you avoid me for so long…?" I breathed.

"I… I rejected it. I didn't think it would be possible for you to actually say that. I mean, sometimes I just hear what I want to, y'know? Like I heard Faustus say there was no homework one day!"

"I remember, you fell asleep and dreamed it." I smiled softly at the memory.

Stephano smiled as well, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Um… Can we like, try again? From where we were interrupted?" He asked nervously, biting his lip.

I didn't even have to ask what he was talking about, I already know.

"Y-yes…"

He awkwardly leaned forward, putting his hand on my cheek, looking me in the eyes. He smiled softly before lightly pressing his lips onto mine.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, before he pulled away, and leaned his forehead on mine.

I felt a light smile set on my lips.

_I just had my first kiss with Stephano the Statue._


	8. Chapter 8: Kiss

Well, tow weeks ago we certainly had a successful study time.

I could hardly think, I was too caught up in the fact that I was friends with Stephano again. We were smiling, laughing, and talking like we used to!

Plus he kissed me, so that's kind of another reason I couldn't think.

I was smiling more than I ever have in my entire life!

We were so locked in conversation; we really hadn't noticed midnight had rolled around.

Stephano had to spend the night in my dorm, again…

Not that I minded at all!

I mean, he didn't like, kick me in his sleep or anything… I'm the one usually causing problems, I tend to QWOP.

Wow, I'm getting flustered just thinking about last night. I can't believe it all actually happened!

I mean, here I am!

Sitting in the back row of Mr. Michaelis' class, right next to Stephano, with his hand resting on top of mine under the table.

Of course I was blushing like a madman, but nobody ever seemed to really notice me anyway.

"Alright class, I think I'll spare you homework tonight. You're clear in this class." Mr. Michaelis smiled softly, just after the bell rang.

Everyone cheered and ran out, leaving m and Stephano to ourselves.

"Hey, Mr. Chair, I left something in Bonnefoy's. I'll meet you in your dorm?" Stephano smiled lightly to me.

"Oh, of course. See you in a few minutes." I nodded, smiling back.

Stephano grinned and kissed me on the cheek, running out.

I grabbed my bags, and hummed a random tune, sort of skipping towards the door.

"Well, someone is certainly happy these days."

I stopped, grinning to my teacher.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed.

He chuckled, "I'm glad you're happy. I know that feeling. Good day, Mr. Chair."

"You too! Tell Claude I said hello!"

I heard Mr. Michaelis laugh as I exited the room, and went to my dorm.

I set some books up for me and Stephano, and waited.

I got bored, so I read a few pages of a random one.

Time passed, and I started to get a little worried.

Just as I was about to get up, there was a knock on my door. I jumped up and flung it open, staring at Stephano.

"Hey, sorry Mr. Chair. Bonnefoy was being a creep." He smiled softly.

"It's fine!" I insisted, happier now that he's here.

He stepped in and shut the door, leaning down to kiss me lightly.

"Want to sit on the bed?" I offered.

He grinned and pulled me to the edge of the bed, sitting down with me.

"Alright… So I was thinking we would do proverbs and conjunct-"

I was interrupted by Stephano crushing his lips onto mine, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Eh!? S-Stephano…!" I gasped.

"Mph, no homework… Come on…" He chuckled, attaching his mouth to mine again.

"St-Stephano!"

He just kept up at it, and soon I just gave up, melting into it in a way. I still have no idea how to kiss, so I was just being a lobster, trying to copy Stephano's movements.

He tangled his fingers in my hair, knocking of my beret, and shoved me to my back.

My eyes widened, and I shoved at him.

"Stephano! No, what are you doing!?"

He crawled off, and covered his mouth.

"That was too far…?" He asked softly.

"I just… It was unexpected…" I breathed, looking away.

"I uh… Sorry. Wanna try again?" He asked, putting on a small smile.

I sighed, Stephano just craves kissing any chance he gets.

"I guess." I shrugged.

He smiled and grabbed my hand, kissing my cheek.

"Sorry, I just like kissing you… Do you really want to study? I will." He said softly.

"Eh? But you want to kiss; we should do what _you_ want…" I mumbled.

"But you want to study, so we will. You're a person with an opinion too." He chuckled.

He kept insisting we study, but I pulled something Morticia taught me.

I started acting as if I were about to cry if Stephano didn't agree to kissing.

It's what he wanted anyways.

So that's basically how we spent the next few hours, just kissing and talking about random stuff in between heats.

As usual, he stayed past curfew, and he needed to stay in my dorm again.

Not that I mind one bit, at all.

I was on my side of the bed, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, kissing the top of my head as I drifted into sleep.

You could say today was pretty nice.


	9. Chapter 9: Party

"Stephano! Please refrain from snogging on Mr. Chair's neck, which would be just great." Mr. Faustus groaned.

"Eh? I'm not bothering anyone." Stephano snorted, looking to the teacher.

"Well, I'm sure my ace student would like to pay attention to the lesson, not having his neck slobbered on by a statue." The professor smirked, pushing up his glasses.

The kids laughed, and the barrels just groaned. Nobody really cared we were together, except for the barrels.

Well, uh, we're not officially a thing, but I'm just assuming that.

Mr. Faustus was about to continue the lesson, but the school's favorite Frenchman busted in the door.

"Bojour my petite children! I have an announcement!" The blonde yelled.

"Ah, Francis… Please, interrupt my classes more often." Mr. Faustus smiled sarcastically.

"Ah, that will be no problem, mon ami! Anyways, tonight I will be holding a party! Everyone is invited, so please, join us! It's in the cafeteria at seven, and we will have a lot of… How would I say this in English… Questionable activities." The Frenchman winked, making my female peers squeal, and Morticia got a nosebleed.

The class cheered and Mr. Faustus sighed, waving him out.

"I expect to see everyone! Even my petite Stephano!" Mr. Bonnefoy winked, waving to him as he walked out.

The class started chattering and laughing about who's going to the party. Mr. Faustus just gave up and wrote '_Do numbers 1-300 on page 5,978' _across the board, sitting down.

I started the homework, and Stephano wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Will you go to the party with me?" Stephano smiled, kissing my cheek.

"I uh… I want to get the homework done actually. Sorry, you can go on without me though, have fun." I smiled softly, beginning my equations.

"What? It won't be fun without you! Please come with me, it would mean a lot." He winked.

I blushed, looking to my work. "I… I guess I could go for a bit…"

Stephano cheered and kept bothering me while I was trying to do my homework. After the bell rang, I went to my dorm to change.

Stephano said I needed to look more 'casual'.

I do look casual!

I just took off my vest and changed into a black button up shirt, keeping the rest the same. This is as casual as it really gets for me.

There was a knock on my door, and I opened it, letting Stephano in.

He had dark wash jeans, and a white v-neck. He had his hair tied back like always, but his hat was gone.

"Wow, you look amazing Stephano." I smiled, blushing.

"So do you, but I said casual! Here, let me help." He smirked, grabbing the top button on my shirt and undoing the first three.

"Eh!? My- My chest is showing!" I exclaimed, reaching to re-button my shirt.

"That's the point, Mr. Chair! Let go once in a while, show something off!" He grinned, stopping me.

I sighed, and gave in, whatever made him happy, I guess.

We sat on my bed for a bit, waiting for the party to roll around.

For an activity to pass time, Stephano thought it was the best idea to completely make out with me.

I still have absolutely no clue on how to do that.

The time came to leave, and my hair was a complete mess, my glasses were crooked, and my shirt was completely un-buttoned.

Thanks Stephano, care about you too.

After I fixed everything he had caused, we left, following the crowds of our peers, and the sound of questionable music.

We entered the cafeteria, and I was immediately deafened by loud music.

'_Take a dirty picture for me, take a dirty picture!'_

"What kind of song is this!?" I exclaimed.

"Dude, I love this song, come on!" Stephano grinned, dragging me to the dancefloor.

I had no idea how to dance, so I was just standing awkwardly, looking around.

Mr. Kanda was standing with his arms crossed, slightly swaying side to side as Lavi was dancing with the most passion I had ever seen.

"Yeah! Take a dirty picture for me Yuu!" Lavi yelled.

I gasped and looked around.

Mr. Faustus was doing the damn waltz with Mr. Michaelis during this horrid song.

"Just take a dirty picture for me, Sebastian…" Mr. Faustus smirked, resting his head on the others shoulder.

I looked to the food bar and saw Mr. Walker dancing with a pizza box, yelling the obscene lyrics to it, eating a slice at the same time.

I sighed, looking in yet another direction. I saw Morticia and Jessica peering out from behind a pillar, giggling.

"Uh, S-Stephano…?" I called over the music.

"Yeah!" He grinned, still dancing.

"I uh… I think I should go back to my dorm, this isn't exactly my kind of party…"

"Huh? Want me to come with you?" He asked, stopping his dancing.

"No! You're having too much fun. Please, stay. Just come to my dorm or something afterwords if you really want to hang out, okay?" I smiled reassuringly.

"Alright, I'll see you after then." He smiled, kissing me lightly.

"Oi! Cool it on the PDA!" A French accent laughed behind me.

I turned around, staring at Mr. Bonnefoy.

"Ah! Sorry!" I exclaimed, looking around, blushing like an idiot.

He laughed, rolling his eyes. "It's a joke, truly."

The song changed to _Cowboy Casanova_, and Mr. Jones ran up to Mr Bonnefoy.

"Yo! Dance with me! I'll be _your _Cowboy Casanova!" The American yelled at the Frenchman.

His hair was a mess, and his bomber jacket was on backwards. Mr. Bonnefoy rolled his eyes smiling, walking away with the History teacher.

"He looks like a cool drink of water! But he's candy coated misery!" Lavi yelled.

"Um, yeah, I'll just be going now…" I mumbled.

"Alright, I'll be at your dorm in a few hours." He smiled softly, kissing my cheek.

I turned away and made my way through the crowd, to the doors.

I exited and walked through the halls, heading to my dorm.

That was the most absurd party I have ever attended…

I honestly prefer reading.

I got to my dorm and sat in chairmode, finishing up the Algebra IIIIIIIIIIII homework.

At around one in the morning, I was beyond tired. I was finished with everything, but waiting for Stephano.

I was about to give in and go to bed, but there was loud knocking on my door.

I jumped up and opened the door, and Stephano stumbled in, a grin across his face.

"Um… Was it a good party…?" I asked shutting the door.

"Ha! Yeah! Gosh, I saw so many hooters!" Stephano snorted, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Woah, they had owls there!?" I exclaimed, sitting down by him.

He laughed, and shook his head.

"No! Hooters aren't owls! They're _boobies!_" He laughed, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Eh!? Whose breasts did you see!?" I gasped.

"Too many to count, I don't think that Komui would be too happy about one of them; Lenalee's shirt was ripped off by Piggeh. Komui didn't see though." He chuckled.

"Stephano…" I sighed.

He put his hands where my breasts would be, and laughed loudly, "Hoot! Hoot!"

His breath smelled like… Like alcohol!

"You got _drunk_!?" I exclaimed.

"Dude, Bonnefoy can throw a fucking party! Oh! And Lavi, ha! He was all on Kanda! Speaking of that…"

Stephano took the liberty of smashing his mouth onto mine, holding onto me so I couldn't pull back.

I shoved his face away with my hands, glaring at him.

"Dude, your face is like… _Fucking hot!_" He snorted,

"Stephano! Stop, go to bed!" I snapped.

"Can I go to bed with you…?" He smiled innocently. "If you know what I mean."

"Augh, go to sleep!"

"Take off your shirt! Let me see your hooters!"

"I don't' have any!"

"Stop procrastinating and let me see your hooters!"

Tonight will be a _long _night…


End file.
